milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
The Math Book
The Math Book is the 20th episode in the first season of ''Milo Murphy's Law''. Episode Synopsis Milo and Zack go on a quest to help Melissa get a book she left behind at school. Plot Milo, Zack, and Melissa return to Jefferson County Middle School after school hours due to Melissa forgetting her math book in one of the classrooms. As they head in hoping to find it, Melissa and Milo discuss the existence of the "Great key-keeper" aka Fred the janitor, who supposedly sends students on "quests towards enlightenment." After obtaining a key to the classroom from Principal Milder, the trio recover the book only to forget the key inside the room, which locks behind them. Despite Zack's disbelief, Milo and Melissa then believe that Fred is providing signs that will help them find him so that they can get back into the classroom and recover the key. The trio's "quest" takes them into the janitorial office - where they encounter Mr. Drako - and then into a locked storeroom that opens up into the old school library. They then discover a secret passage that leads to their science classroom, and eventually make their way outside where Coach Mitchell informs them that he saw someone on the roof. Investigating they fail to locate Fred, but do discover a roof hatch that enables them to get back into the class and recover the key, which they then return to Principal Milder. Fred then appears to Milo and Melissa and asks for their help in cleaning up the mess caused by their "quest." Song N/A Gallery Notes Production Information *The segment was first released on the ''Disney XD'' app prior to its premiere date. Continuity *Jefferson County Middle School's lack of funds is mentioned again accompanied by a quick scene of the S. S. Indulgence, a running gag that started in Athledecamathalon. International Airings Trivia *Zack has a secret admirer named Crystal. Allusions *'The Pyramids' and Stonehenge - There are models of the respective sites in the janitor's room. *'"When one door closes, another opens"' - When Milo sees a vent to get into a locked room, he says a quote he got from his father. The quote is based off the already popular saying. *'iPad' - Melissa's rPad is based off a real life computer tablet product, the iPad. Errors *When Melissa is trying to take the key from Principal Milder, the desk appears to cut into her waist. *When Milo, Melissa, and Zack are inside the classroom to get the math book, the stuff on top of the desks changes from one shot to another, and the key disappears in the second shot. *Melissa is improperly layered on the background when she reenters the locked classroom. *Adrian Pasdar is credited as "Mr. Chase" in this episode, despite the character not appearing in this episode. *There were multiple red books on the bookshelf Milo climbed to. Characters *Milo Murphy *Zack Underwood *Melissa Chase *Principal Milder *Kyle Drako *Fred *Nolan Mitchell *Lydia References Category:T Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes